The Essence of Fire
by sadie39
Summary: Arielle Johnson is 14, a Freshman at Forks High School, and has an uncontrollable power. She doesn't really know how powerful she is and how dangerous she will become. She knows she's different and she feels she is alone, but what happens when she meets Renesmee and a certain wolf.
1. New Girl

I'm not normal. I know I'm not normal. What am I? Normal people can't do this. I'm so scared. But, I've always been weird right? I shouldn't be surprised. But what is this, what's going on? I can't tell my mom she'll freak out and probably leave me again. Why is something always happening to me? Why can't I just be like everyone else?

"My name is Arielle Johnson. I'm 14." Mr. Clark made me stand up in front of my advisory class and introduce myself. I was the only Freshman in the room and it was obvious I didn't know anyone. So much for remaining unnoticed.

"And what do you like to do Arielle?" Mr. Clark has a really nasally voice when he speaks.

"I don't do anything." I say not hiding my irritation. He doesn't appreciate my response and tells me to sit down. I can hear all the girls snickering and laughing at me and I can feel the stares, especially from the guys. I want to tell them to butt out but that won't help me right now. I hate school with a passion. When the bell rings I practically jump out my seat and walk/run to my locker. Next is lunch the absolute worst part of my life ESPECIALLY when you're the new girl. It never gets any better.

I make my way to the caf and see table after table full of people. I dont think there is any sense in asking anyone if I can sit with them until I notice this one girl sitting alone as I scanned the room. She was extremely pretty but still seemed humble. I wondered how someone as gorgeous as her sat alone at a lunch table. I cautiously approached her table and she smiled at me before I was anywhere near her. Maybe this isn't such a bad idea. When I reach her she looks up at me and introduces herself before I can even ask to sit at her table.

"Hi, my name is Renesmee but people call me Nessie or Ness that works too. Would you like to sit with me?" I stare at her for a minute determining how wacked out she is but then again nobody could be weirder than me right?

"Sure, why not? Um...what grade are you in?"

"Oh I'm a Freshman here." Sure as hell don't look like no Freshman.

"Really? You look very um...mature."

"Yeah I get that a lot. So are you new to Forks or have you always been here."

"I've always been here. Its kinda funny how you can live in such a small town but yet nobody knows who you are other than the sheriff. But I do try my best to remain incognito."

"Yeah it's amazing how much you can hide in Forks..." She trailed off in thought and then smiled when she looked up. "You should come to my house after school, it'd be the first time I've brought a friend home from school ever. People always think I'm weird."

"Um, I don't know, I mean, I can't I have to go home and take care of some stuff. My mom is a...maybe next time Ness." She looked confused for a minute and then smiled again. She is a really happy girl for someone who has been shunned by half the school on the first day. The rest of lunch she talk about how she is related to the Cullens and that her dad Carlisle, the best looking doctor at the hospital, adopted her a few years ago just like he did the rest of her siblings because his wife, Esmee, can't have children. I didnt give much about me even though she kept trying to ask.

After lunch we found out that we had class together for the remainder of the day. Renesmee is a really sweet person but she talks A LOT. I like her though. She's the first person that ever took a liking to me other than my dad...I wish he was here. Everything would be so much easier. That's when I feel it again that burning fire in my hands and it climbs throughout my body. This has been happening to me for the past 2 years. Hence why everyone thinks I'm so weird. It happens whenever I get overwhelmed with emotions, usually sad ones. I am walking with Nessie to the parking lot when it happens. God it BURNS! Suddenly I am on my knees coiled over as if I am about to throw up. I am trying to keep my hands on the concrete to keep hold of myself. As soon as I feel the fire let up the tiniest bit i take that as an opportunity to go. As i get up I let out a wail and I can see people staring at me. Not everyone noticed but most of the people in the parking lot did and I can hear Nessie asking if I'm okay but everything is a blur. As fast as I can I start walking home after mumbling a quick "I'm fine" to Nessie. This is so embarrassing. I doubt she'll even look at me tomorrow. Well isn't this the perfect way to start out your very first day of high school. This is just fantastic isn't it.

When I get home The pain is practically ripping through me. It's never been this bad before. I see my mom sprawled on the couch dazed. I don't have time for this right now. I run to my room and head for my bathroom. I'm dripping with sweat and the fire is about to come I know it is so I try to stop it with my regular attempt. So I strip as quick as I can and jump into the bathtub and turn on the shower letting cold water wash over me. As it hits my skin the water steams making my shower a hot one anyway. Eventually after about half an hour the pain sears down until it's just a slight tingling burn in my hands. After I dry off I head downstairs and see my drugged up mom still sprawled on the couch I check her purse and see that she bought an 8 ball so she is going to have a good supply before she starts tearing down the wall looking for her next fix. I put out the cigarette that is still lit in the ash tray and clean up the living room. Then I hoist my mom up and drape her left arm around my neck and wrap my arm around her waist so I can get her up the stairs. I take her to the bathroom and wash her up and I notice that she has been using needles lately, also that she has a lot of bruises and imprinted hand marks on her arm.

"Who did this to you?" I whisper to myself.

After I have her in her night gown I put her in her bed and then get ready to go into my own. The next morning I wake up early and force my mom into the bathtub and make her bathe and while she is in the bathroom I head downstairs and start breakfast knowing she most likely didn't eat yesterday. When I get back upstairs she is laying on the bed in her robe with a blank expression.

"Mom I made you some eggs and bacon I'm gonna leave it on the side table okay?" She just gives me a groan as if saying go away. I get ready to go to school and head out but not before I notice the mailman. He looks up at me with pitiful eyes and gives me the letter that is in his hand. It's a yellow letter with my mom's name on it 'Jolanda Johnson'. I open the letter. It's basically a warning letter. If the rent isn't paid by next month we will be evicted. That wouldn't be too bad if we were missing a year's worth rent. Not only are we about to lose our house but the light bill hasn't been paid so they are going to cut the electricity tomorrow. Yay more cold showers. and the IRS is going to take my mom's car to make up for missed taxes. Well, it's not like she could drive anyway, her license was suspended for a year. Great, my first day of high school was a bust and now my second day isn't going to start any better.

When I get to school I notice Nessie walking into building A. I try to make sure she doesn't see me but she does and to my surprise she hugs me.

"What happened to you yesterday. You looked like you were going to hurl and then you stormed off in pain. Did you go to the hospital?"

"No I'm fine it happens all the time. I get really um bad cramps?"

"Uh you don't sound so sure about that yourself. You should come to my house and have my dad take a look at you."

"No its cool I don't need any help." Wasn't that a humongous lie. I'm practically crying for help on the inside but won't man up and ask for it.

"No your coming to my house after school today and don't make me have to find you. Cuz that didn't look or sound like cramps yesterday Arielle." I guess there's no fighting her. But it couldn't hurt to go right? It's not like he would actually find anything. Or maybe he will and I'll be put under quarantine.

"Fine I'll go, but I'm telling you I'm fine." We went our separate ways to class. As I was walking into my Algebra classroom. I noticed this boy sitting in the back corner of the room where I was yesterday. All the girls were gawking at him and some of them were flirting with him. Out of curiosity I asked a girl in class who he was.

"That is Greyson Thinthall. Only the most attractive guy in the entire senior class."

"But this is a Freshman class. Is he a super senior or something?" The girl turned and looked at me with a disgusted face.

"No he just happened to not be able to pass Algebra the past 3 years so here he is. Why are you so concerned anyway he would never notice you. He likes blondes, which you my dear are not. You have emo black hair and you look like a Native American with your boho skirt, which by the way are TOTALLY out of style so why don't you head back to your little reservation and river dance or whatever it is you do." SO I have officially been dissed in front of half the class by a Malibu barbie doll. I've never been called a native before or been told to river dance. I don't even know what that looks like. I chuckled to myself and headed to another seat in the back as people stared and laughed and whispered. "You got served". I laugh trying to understand why she got so upset that I thought her little crush was a delinquent. Some girls will never learn. I turn my head and notice Mr. Greyson Thinthall staring at me and when he sees me stare back he grins and just then the teacher walks in and introduces herself.

"Good morning class. If you don't remember from yesterday my name is Mrs. Bobadilla and I am your algebra teacher. You can call me Mrs. B but that's it okay? Let's get started with the lesson." She has a really thick Spanish accent and a high pitch nasally voice. Great I won't be understanding much in this class.

When lunch comes around I spot Nessie again and I talk about Mrs. Bobadilla and her accent and in the middle of our conversation, Greyson walks over to me and takes a seat. We both just stop and stare at him.

"Oh I'm sorry do you mind if I take a seat?"

"Go right ahead?" Nessie says in a confused voice.

"Um can I help you?" I ask.

"Yes you can. That's kind of why I came over here. So there's a show going on tonight down at the warehouse. Everyone's gonna be there and I want you to be my date. I don't think you want to refuse either. If you are seen with me it'll improve your social status in this school a whole lot. You kinda need it babe." He winks at me.

"Um no thanks. You know I might've considered it before you made it seem like I need you in my life but that was still a might so you can excuse yourself from the table now this conversation is over and don't bring it up again cuz my answer won't change okay buddy?" He gave me a really surprised look and then got up and left. Nessie was about to burst into a fit of laughter the whole time.

"Oh my gosh Arie, you are cold blooded. That was priceless."

"No I'm not, he needed a reality check anyways. Who did he think he was?" We spent the rest of lunch talking about Greyson. The rest of the day went by pretty quick but sure enough Nessie practically forced me into her brother's car after school.

"Hey Da-Edward I asked my friend over after school can she come? Please?" He looked surprised when she said this.

"Oh, right this is the girl you kept talking about yesterday." She nodded.

"Hello I'm Edward. Renesmee's brother. You must be Arielle." He shook my hand. Is she sure they aren't related by blood he's gorgeous. Edward chuckled. I wonder what he was laughing at.

"Yes I am nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, shall we go?" I nodded still stunned by his looks and got in the car. We pulled up to the house and I gasped. It was absolutely positively gorgeous. I was in complete awe as I walked into the house. Nessie's entire family was in the living room. They all were very happy to see me. I guess Nessie really doesn't make much friends. I still don't see why.

**I hope you liked the first chapter. Leave your reviews please. I'd really appreciate it and I will try to update as soon as possible.**


	2. Confused

**Hey guys I hope you liked my first chapter. I love feedback there's always room to get better so please review and tell me what I can improve on. Here's the second chapter and I hope you like this one too.**

I am so anxious tonight. From when I left Nessie's house I couldn't stop wondering what Carlisle was going to say about my blood sample. At Nessie's house this afternoon she had explained to her dad what had happened to me that first day after school. He asked me to describe the pain and where exactly it hurt.

_"Mmhm, Arielle, do you think you can describe to me the pain and maybe pinpoint where it is if you can." _

_"Um, well it's like an extreme burning sensation and it doesn't really have an exact area of pain, like it usually starts in my hands and then makes its way to the rest of my body and it BURNS, like I feel like my whole body is on fire and to make it go away I have to sit in a tub of cold water. Sometimes that doesn't even help." I felt I had given him too much information. _

_"Well, that sounds very excruciating. Um, how long would you say this burning lasts?" _

_"It varies. Sometimes half an hour or two hours, a day, once it lasted the whole weekend." Shut up Arielle, do you want him to think you're crazy?_

_"Oh. Um, what does your mother say about this? Has she ever taken you to the hospital for this?" He's asking too many questions._

_"My mom uh, she's a..." A drug head who hardly gives her daughter the time of day and already thinks I'm a freak of nature. Why would she even care? "Um, she is really busy nowadays, you know, struggling to get a job and I wouldn't want to bother her with a hospital bill so I just deal with it myself. Less stuff for her to worry about." It's amazing how I sit here and try to take care of and protect a woman who wouldn't do the same for me. Edward kept staring at me during the conversation like he was reading me or something. Just then Carlisle stuck a thermometer under my tongue._

_"Well, you should definitely consider going because your temperature is exactly 100 degrees that's not a safe number Arielle, something could happen to you. How long has this been happening to you?"_

_"Um, not long about 2 months." LIE. "And I'll definitely try and get to the hospital." LIE._

_"Well I will be waiting for you, but in case you don't come..." Uh oh. "I am going to take a blood sample and tell you what I find tomorrow." Oh gosh I don't want to know. _

_"Sure." Carlisle took a needle and put it in my wrist. I didn't feel a thing. After that Nessie dragged me into her humongous and absolutely amazin room. The walls are painted snow white with a beautiful white carpet with these sparkly stuff that looks like a first snowfall and her bed, OH MY GOD HER BED, is king size with fluffy white pillows and a plushy comforter. To top it all off her bed is a tempurpedic. On her ceiling hangs several beautiful icy blue and white sparkly paper lanterns making her room look like a winter wonderland. I wish. _

Now I'm home and wondering what Carlisle might find in my blood sample. I can't think of any possibilities being that I really don't know what's wrong with me. To try and pass the time by I go downstairs to see what state my mother is in. She's sprawled on the couch again but when I walk towards her she smells clean and I notice a pizza box on the floor. So I don't bother feeding or moving her. I remember the eviction warning from this morning so I go pick up a newspaper and turn towards the help wanted section and look for places willing to hire a 14 year old. As I predicted I found nothing. So that means I will walk around and bother the store owners until they give me some sort of job. I'm not picky so they can give me any position. That's what I did when I turned ten. I wanted to show that I was a "big girl" so I went around until I found a small 99 cent store that let me walk around and ask the customers if they needed any help and occasionally standing by the door saying "hello" and "have a nice day" or "thanks for choosing us". I got 2 dollars an hour for that but I only worked one hour 3 days a week and it was only for the summer. I loved that job because I liked making people smile. I guess I lost that because now I hardly smile myself unless I'm with Nessie. I don't know why but she makes me feel better about myself. Kind of like a "you're not alone" feeling when I'm with her.

I cleaned the kitchen, mopped the floors, ironed my clothes for tomorrow, washed the dishes, cleaned the windows, cleaned my mom's room, vacuumed the hallway, and got ready for bed. While I was in the shower I felt bad about leaving my mom on the couch so I cut my shower short and went downstairs to bring her up. I really didn't want to end my shower being that it's the last time I can have a warm shower until the bill is paid. Anyway, when I picked my mom up I noticed that a HUMONGOUS wad of cash fall from under her. I counted it and saw that it was enough to pay the light bill and some of the money we owed for the house. I hope she won't be mad that I'm using it. She shouldn't have a problem though, since I'm using it to keep a roof over her head even though she should be keeping a roof over my head.

After mailing off the money I went to my bed. I was tired but I still couldn't sleep. I was way too anxious about my blood test. Well, it's kind of a good thing I couldn't sleep because I remembered homework I forgot to do. Algebra is a total bust. Math is my nemesis like if it was possible to completely take math off of the school necessities I would find a way. Find the parabola. I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT THE DAMN PARABOLA! Please the parabola doesn't care about me. I cast aside my notebook in frustration and make an attempt at sleeping again. I'm successful this time. When I wake up I realize I overslept and have 30 minutes to get ready. It's a good thing I picked and ironed my clothes from yesterday So all I have to do is shower, brush my teeth and do my hair.

After a quick cold shower, I guess they didn't get the money yet, I brush my teeth and throw my clothes on. Then I quickly stop in front of the mirror and brush my hair and throw it into a bun. If only my hair was curly it would be so much prettier, like it has body so it's not bone straight, but I have just always loved curly hair.

So after practically running out of the house and tripping in front of the mailman I arrive at school with 2 minutes to spare. In first period, Mrs. Bobadilla walks in late as usual and asks for the homework which most students didn't do so I feel a little better because I attempted some of the problems. Hey a low grade is better than no grade right? After collecting the homework Mrs. Bobadilla starts her lesson that nobody understands because her accent is so freaking thick. I resort to the text book as a translation of what she's saying. In the middle of the lesson Greyson walks into the classroom. All the girls stop and stare while Mrs. B clears her throat to reclaim the eyes of all her students. It only works on some girls while the others follow Greyson to his seat. He winked at me on his way to the back of the class and I rolled my eyes at him while getting snares from all the other girls. The worst glare came from the barbie doll who dissed me yesterday. If looks could kill I would've been dead. The bell rang before Mrs. B could give out the homework so we don't have any math for tonight. On my way out the class Greyson came up behind me and put his hands on either side of my waist.

"You look sexy today Elle." He whispered into my ear. Elle? Nobody's ever called me that before.

"And you look like the abominable snowman."

"Ooooh feisty little fire ball. I like a girl who can hold her own." He just won't back down.

"And I don't like a guy who can't take a hint." I rushed off into the mix of kids heading to class hoping he wouldn't follow. On my way to 2nd period, Gym, I noticed that I hadn't seen Nessie in the hallway. I hope she's in school today.

The school gym is pretty big and it's a shame I won't be using much of it (sarcasm). Gym is another class I can't stand so I told the gym teacher, Ms. Miller I had cramps so that I can sit out. She told me I have a pass for this week but if I'm lying I don't get another pass until next month. That means when I actually do have cramps I have to make up some kind of excuse but for now I have to do written work for the rest of this week. After Gym, I make my way to third period English with Mr. Farrington. Then to fourth period Living Environment with Mr. Gleason and then fifth period, Lunch.

I walked into the cafeteria expecting to see Nessie there smiling as always. To my surprise the table was empty. Where was she? Did her dad find some freaky crap in my blood test and told her to stay away from me? Maybe she just had something to do. Sitting at the table alone reminds me of all my previous school years of sitting alone at the lunch table. I feel like the whole world is staring at me and about five minutes into my lunch Greyson comes over. What else could he possibly want?

"Hey beautiful where's your friend today?"

"I don't know where are your friends?"

"Over there." He points to a table about 3 down from mine.

"So why don't you go sit with them?"

"And leave such a beautiful specimen like you by yourself? I couldn't it would be a sin." This guy is determined.

"You'll get over it."

"No actually. I don't think I can. I don't think anyone in their right mind would get over you."

"Well then that must mean the whole world is retarded because no one has ever been with me to get over me including you so have a nice day and go join your friends."

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You can't just take a compliment and for some reason it's like you think I'm trying to hook up with you which must be why you keep pushing me away. You won't even give me a chance. I actually do like you."

"You don't KNOW me. You can't like someone you know nothing about."

"Then let me get to know you. I don't want to sound stalkerish but I pick up the smallest things you do. You bite on your pencil when you're concentrated in class and you tap your pencil when you are frustrated with a problem. You get annoyed when people walk slow in the hallways and step on the back of their shoes purposefully to get them to walk up. You bite on your bottom lip when you are thinking and you blush when the teacher randomly calls on you in class. If that isn't enough to let you know that I like you I don't know what else to do." I think about this for a while and it's kind of cute I try not to smile. He isn't half bad looking now that I am actually paying attention to him. I try to politely turn him down but my answer comes out before I've thought about it.

"You're right that is stalkerish and to answer your question what else you can do is go back to your friends." Hurt flashes across his face but he quickly regains his composure. I really messed up this time. He's probably going to tell all the boys that I'm undatable which wouldn't really be a lie it's kind of true.

"Whatever. I'm not giving up. Every shell can be cracked."

"Not this one it's made of steel." I spit.

"Then I'll melt your steel." He stares me in the eyes for half a minute before he goes back with his friends and I spend the rest of lunch alone.

Sixth period, Global, is a total bust. I fell asleep in class and started drooling and the teacher, Ms. Erring, found it appropriate to call me out in class by waking me up and telling me go to the front of the class and tell everyone why I was sleeping. I didn't do it of course.

_"Arielle, wake up please and tell me the difference between a region and an area."_

_"Um, I don't know but I'll get back to you on that." After saying that I put my head back down to continue sleeping. Usually Nessie keeps me awake in Global. _

_"Arielle answer the question." She is ANNOYING!._

_"Listen Ms. Eerie I obviously don't know so can you please leave me the hell alone because my sleeping isn't affecting you." _

_"Well then how about you come up to the front of the class and explain to everyone why you are sleeping?" By this time the whole class was staring at me._

_"Well how about you go get a drink so you won't be so damn uptight. Oh and to answer that question, I fall asleep in class because you are boring as hell and I think the class can testify to that." The room bursts into a fit of laughter and Ms. Erring's face turns tomato red. _

_"That's it Arielle get out of the class NOW! You will have detention tomorrow afternoon."_

_"Oooh detention I'm shaking in my boots. Please oh please not an hour of sitting in a room with you." the class laughs some more._

_"GET OUT NOW!" I pick up my bag and walk to the door._

_"Okay let me leave before you bust a vessel. See you tomorrow I'm going to miss you oh so much Miss." I hear her suck her teeth and another round of giggles as I leave the class. _

Now I am on my way home. I skipped last period, Music, because I didn't feel like going. Ms. Erring pissed me off enough. As I walk home I feel the tingling sensation in my hands again. This is weird. I'm fine right now, I'm not angry or sad I am calm. This hasn't happened before. This time the burn is even worse it is excruciating, like, like I don't even know whatever is worse than fire. Acid? I can feel it in my blood and suddenly my whole body is overtaken with pain and I'm on the floor screaming. When I get up I can hardly see because the pain is so bad. I start running randomly trying to get out of sight and avoid people. While I run I begin to feel trees and I trip over a log. I think I ran into the woods. I can't get back up from the floor. I can hear myself screaming but the sound is distant. I feel like I am in another dimension. The tears are streaming down my face and I think I am going to die. The fire gets so hot I think I know what the sun feels like. The pain is so surreal I get to a point of numbness and I can't move, I stop screaming and crying. My body is still on fire but it isn't as painful as before. I can get a grip on reality again. As soon as I think it's over another pang of pain hits me and it is 10x worse than everything that just happened to me in the last five minutes. My body is shaking violently on the ground almost like a seizure.

That's when it happens...

**I hope you liked this chapter. I will keep updating when I can so please leave your reviews and let me know what you think.**


	3. Scared

**Hey I'm back I hope you liked the last chapter and I hope you like chapter three. Enjoy.**

My body was completely engulfed in flames. I screamed, not out of pain but out of fear. The fire didn't burn at all. I roll over trying to put it out but nothing works. After what feels like an hour of screaming the fire starts to simmer down. When the fire stops I am completely naked because my clothes were burned off of me.

I can see my arm and it's a strange gold color and it's sparkly. I looked down to my legs and it's the same. Then I touch my face and it feels like my arms and legs, smooth, like marble. Then I reach for my hair after realizing that it's not hanging on my shoulders. When I touch it it feels warm and light almost like the way hair feels in water. I get up and try to find a river or some body of water so I can see what I look like. Even though I have no idea where I am I keep looking for water. While I walk I notice that everything looks different, clearer, I can see further and the colors of the grass, trees, dirt, and even insects have been amplified. It's beautiful. I can hear everything, too. I can hear the grass break under my feet , I can hear the caterpillar climbing up the tree towards my left, and I can hear a stream of water not too far from me. I walk towards the sound of the water and when I am standing above it I am scared to look down. A small part of me is saying don't look, but an even bigger part of me is pushing my eyes downward.

I am not human. Those are the only words I can think of to describe what I look like. My eyes are a furious bright red, an angry red. My hair is floating around me like a soft fire and is a mixture of auburn, red, orange, and gold making my hair look like a flame. All over my body my skin is that gold color like on my arms and legs. However, I do not look fourteen anymore. I look like a grown women with very pronounced curves. I stare at the water dumbfounded. What the hell just happened to me? When I am finally able to break my gaze from the water I start to find my way back to town. As I walk I begin to see a break in the trees leading to the side of a convenient store by the freeway.

"Wait I can't walk out like this." I say to myself. Then it hits me. Will I look like this forever? Is there a way to change back?

I start to pace and think of what I could do to change back. Fear washes over me. Thinking that there is nothing I can do I begin to walk in any direction, crying. Then out of frustration I yell and scream. I kick the dirt and go to punch a tree. However, I did not expect what happened to happen when I did punch the tree. As my fist collided with the tree an enormous fire came through my knuckles and blasted the tree causing it to fall over in flames. Then quicker than I could blink the grass caught fire and that led to other trees catching fire. Soon everything around me is burning. I just started a forest fire!

"Oh my God. OhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGodOhmyGod . OH MY FREAKING GOD!" I panic and start to run as fast as I can but then I realize that as I am running my footsteps left a trail of flames that also began to turn into a much bigger fire. Not knowing what else to do I froze. In the distance I could hear fire trucks coming. I tried to calm myself but I couldn't. What if the firemen saw me? What if they tried to shoot me? What would I say? What if I burned them by an accident too? What if they die trying to put out the fire? What if someone dies? The questions kept filling my head to the point where it became too much and I passed out.

When I woke up I was in Nessie's room. I knew because of the paper lanterns above me and the plushy bed. The first thing I did was check what color my skin was and was relieved to see that I was back to normal. Then I realized that I was really cold and noticed that I was wrapped up like a burrito in an ice cold blanket. To the left of me was some hot chocolate and a note. I wiggled my left arm out and grabbed the note.

_Dear Arielle,_

_We are glad to see that you are okay but there is something you must know about yourself. We aren't quite sure about it ourselves, but I have a very strong feeling that I might be able to give you some peace of mind as to what's happening. So when you feel comfortable and stable please come downstairs. _

_Sincerely,_

_Carlisle_

Nerves quickly overcame me and I felt the heat coming on but the ice cold blanket kept me subdued. After taking a deep breath I unwrapped myself from the blanket. I was still naked so when the door opened I jumped back under the blankets holding them up to my nose to cover my blush. It was Nessie.

"Oh I'm sorry I should've knocked."

"Um, it's okay it is your room." We laughed for a small second and then there was an awkward silence. I took a sip of my hot chocolate. Then Nessie walked over and hugged me.

"I'm so glad you're okay. When Jacob brought you in I was so worried." Who's Jacob? Nessie stared at me for a minute and then laughed. "Maybe I should grab you some clothes." I nodded .

She rummaged through her closet and found an unused bra, panties, sweatpants, and an oversized t-shirt.

"I hope they fit. You don't have small boobs and your butt is colossal." She laughed.

"I am not that big." She rolled her eyes at me. I drank the rest of my hot chocolate and made her turn away while I dressed. When I was ready she told me what happened.

"If you want me to be honest I didn't go to school today because my dad is very unnecessarily overprotective and when he saw the results of your blood test he got all father ape on me. I wanted to go because I knew you wouldn't hurt me and that you didn't even know what was going on with you. Anyway, towards the end of the school day we heard screaming and I said it sounds like you but nobody went to check. I wanted to go because the person sounded like they were in a lot of pain. About an hour later we turned on the news and saw that there was a forest fire that was started by the Quileute rez. Ten minutes later Jacob showed up at the door with you. I couldn't believe it. You looked amazing in a weird way. It was like we were in awe from the sight of you. Your skin was gold and glittery and your hair alone. Your hair was breathtaking, with the way it resembled flames and floated around you like a wild fire in slow motion was simply beautiful. Jacob had to put you down somewhere. He said you're skin was really hot. You kinda burned him a little. So my aunt, Alice, grabbed a blanket and soaked it in cold water and wrapped it around you and then took another blanket and filled it with ice and wrapped that around you to. Then they put you on the table and watched you change. It was amazing. As your body cooled down the gold skin started to melt away and underneath was your regular skin. Your hair started to change back from the root then you were yourself but only one a few things changed though. Your eyes are like permanently this blood red color and you have a streak of red in your hair on either side of your face." She lifted up the hair showing me that my hair was still jet black but it looked like I had highlights. "Oh and you have this really strange tattoo that appeared on your neck as you changed back." She passed me a small mirror and pointed out where the tattoo was. It was gold and sparkly like the skin before and it was a small picture of an eye with no pupil or iris or whatever it's called, but circling the eye were words in an unfamiliar language.

"I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Who's Jacob and why would he bring me to you? Why didn't he run away from me or something being that I didn't look like a normal person?"

"Um, Jacob is my boyfriend and um, I think you should come downstairs now." I stared at her wearily and then agreed to go.

The whole family was in the living room. Carlisle, Edward, and Alice were standing by the end of the stairs. Emmet, Rosalie, Bella, Jasper, and Esme were sitting on the couch staring at me mumbling something I couldn't make out and all the way in the corner by the window was a tall, muscular, tanned man with short hair who I guess is Jacob. He looks way to grown to be going out with a fourteen year old. Then again, Nessie doesn't look anything near fourteen. Just then I saw Edward chuckle. Was he laughing at me?

"Glad to see you Arielle." says Carlisle. Not knowing what to say I smile at him. I feel really embarrassed and I don't know what to do. "If you don't mind coming with us," he says gesturing to Edward and Alice," We would like to talk to you." I nod and walk with them. Nessie follows us. We walk into an area that looks like a hospital room.

"Have a seat." Carlisle now has a business tone to his voice. "Yesterday when I tested your blood there was an abnormality in it. On each of your blood cells there was a tiny orange cell that would basically go around and latch onto the other blood cells in your body and infect them which would change them orange. You had told me that these episodes of burning only started a couple months ago but when I saw your blood cells I knew that was a lie. How did I know that? These cells moved extremely slow and counting the amount of cells in the blood sample that were orange and how long it took to infect other cells tells me that this has been happening for over a year if you think of the amount of blood in the human body, which would explain why it has taken such a long time for you to change completely which you did do today. Your blood has mutated and we still struggle to find the _scientific_ reason for it but we do have an idea of what the _mythical_ reason is. After Jacob brought you in today it is clear that what has happened to you is nowhere near scientific." I take in his words.

" Are you telling me that I have morphed into some kind of storybook creature and that the answer to my problems can be found in the fictional section of the library?"

"If you look at it that way then yes." Carlisle had a straight face so I could see he was serious.

"This can't be real because if it is then that must mean zombies, werewolves, witches, mermaids, and vampires must be real too. I don't believe this there has to be a _scientific _reason to make all of this make sense Carlisle."

"Not everything in the world makes sense Arie. If you think about it these stories are labeled fictional but there had to be someone who came up with it in the first place and what made them think of such supernatural things." Nessie was trying to calm me down by saying that.

"I don't know maybe they used their imaginations Nessie."

"If you read a few things that came down to what you are would you then believe it." said Edward.

"I don't know, maybe. This is just a lot to hear. Am I not a human?"

"No Arielle, you're not..." said Alice. She trailed off and looked to Edward and Carlisle and they nodded with approval." You aren't normal Arielle and neither are we but before you ask about us you have to let us tell you about you. Okay?" I nodded.

Alice brought me into their library and handed me about ten books that spoke about a phoenix or fire girl or something. She told me that they even used some of these stories to help come up with the character Jean Gray from X-men. Once I was given my reading material they left me alone in the library so I could read and think alone without anyone influencing my thoughts so I could decide on my own.

**What did you think love it hate it leave a review and I'll do my best to improve in later chapters.**


End file.
